The one that got away
by lou5858
Summary: O/s, OCC, AH. Bella é forçada em uma situação constrangedora e acaba se apaixonando pelo responsável do constrangimento. Como prosseguir quando esse relacionamento tem tudo para dar errado desde a sua idealização?


N.a.: Twilight não me pertence; obviamente.

Oi! :)

Então... hoje, enquanto estava esperando o ônibus, tocou a música 'The one that got away', da P!nk, no meu ipod. Se vocês olharem a letra vão perceber algumas semelhanças com a fic. Não o conteúdo inteiro, apenas momentos pontuais. Aconselho a música, ok?

Essa é uma fic Bedward bem curtinha e que, se dedos cuspissem, teria sido cuspida por eles. Sem brincadeira... Comecei a escrever depois das quatro e acabei agora pouco. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas isso, pra mim, é muito rápido! lol

Espero mesmo que vocês gostem. ;)

* * *

**Bella Swan**

- Alice não! – praticamente urrei, tentando, inutilmente, puxar aquela que foi há dois minutos considerada a minha melhor amiga, de volta para a mesa.

- Tarde demais, Bella. – Angela comentou.

Desejando, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, culpar alguém pelo o que eu sabia que iria acontecer, decidi despejar a minha ira em cima daquela que, definitivamente, poderia ser a culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou já percebendo em que caminho a minha mente me levava.

- Por que, diabos, você tem que casar?

- Oi?

- E me arrastar para a sua despedida de solteiras?

- Bell—

- Em um clube das mulheres? Na porra de um clube das mulheres?

- Bella! – ela exasperou, gargalhando.

- É sério! Agora eu tenho certeza absoluta do que vem a seguir. – resmunguei tentando achar a _pequena_ _infeliz_ na multidão.

- Deixa de ser boba, Bella! A noiva sou eu.

- Você está grávida, mulher! Acha mesmo que ela vai te jogar em algum _Gogo boy_?

- Eu não reclamaria.

- Lógico que não, sua _putinha_! – gargalhei, dando graças a distração que ela estava me proporcionando.

- Mas pode falar, Bella, seria _sexy_ ver um homem daqueles rebolando na minha barriga.

- Hum... – falei com a voz sedutora – eu seria obrigada a me jogar em cima de você.

- Você não presta! – ela gargalhou, bebericando o seu copo de Cuba Libre Virgem. Ou, para os menos entendidos, Coca-cola com limão.

Virei meu rosto, ainda rindo, para o palco. Lá, sob uma luz fraca, estava um dançarino loiro, esguio e extremamente forte. Ele era o bombeiro, e por mais bonito que fosse, não chegava perto do ruivo que há pouco se apresentou como policial. Suspirei, gargalhando da minha tolice, enquanto observava os movimentos lentos e sensuais do homem. Pouco tempo depois Alice voltou para a mesa, com um sorriso maior do que o tamanho do seu corpo.

Preferi não perguntar o que ela foi fazer, e menos ainda, com quem. Ao invés disso foquei-me na minha terceira dose de tequila da noite. Os minutos passaram voando e quando percebi todos os dançarinos voltaram ao palco para agradecer pela presença das mulheres que estavam na casa e para anunciar que agora o ambiente viraria uma boate e que eles estariam no bar, fazendo _drinks_.

Alice não hesitou em nos puxar para uma banqueta do bar e pedir outra rodada de tequila para nós duas e uma água com gás para Angela. Só fui perceber que o "policial" estava na minha frente quando uma outra dose de tequila foi despejada na minha frente. Eu não sabia ao certo quanto já tinha tomado, mas podia afirmar que não conseguiria voltar para casa sozinha.

- Então, Bella. – uma voz extremamente rouca, vinda de lábios carnudos e vermelhos, chamou-me – com ou sem limão? – o comentário foi extremamente simples, mas vindo _dele_ carregava uma conotação sexual impressionante.

- Com. Sempre com limões. – falei com o que mais se aproximava da minha "voz sexy". – Me acompanha? – perguntei, piscando.

Ele sorriu largamente e colocou uma dose para ele. Alice gargalhou alto e quando me virei para ela notei que a pequena mulher balançava sua cabeça, rindo da cena que se deslanchava a sua frente.

- Por que você não sobe aqui? – o ruivo de olhos verde escuros perguntou, enquanto dava tapinhas no balcão.

A minha hesitação foi curta, mas suficiente para que Alice puxasse um "sobe, sobe, sobe" das pessoas que nos rodeavam.

Sorrindo e sentindo meu rosto mais vermelho do que nunca esteve, sentei-me no balcão do bar – de costas para ele. Estremeci ao sentir duas mãos largas segurarem minha cintura e puxar-me para trás.

- Deita. – ele comandou e eu fechei os olhos porque, _putaquepariu_, se eu abrisse e visse o rosto e corpo daquele homem maravilhoso, não seria em cima do balcão que eu deitaria. Mas o fiz. Quase sem hesitar.

- Eu quero tomar essa tequila em outro... hum... _frasco_. – comentou no meu ouvido e eu senti minha respiração acelerar.

- V-você não precisa fazer isso.

- Acho que preciso. – ele disse com um sorriso torto, enquanto encarava Alice.

- O que diabos você fez? – falei alto para que ela me ouvisse, mas quando ia me levantar senti algo quente e úmido no meu pescoço. Estremeci novamente e soltei um muxoxo quando percebi que aquele _algo_ era uma língua. – O-o que?

- Preciso de sal, Bella. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, onde chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu não me preocupava com quem estava ao meu redor, menos ainda que eu estava em uma boate. A única coisa que me importava era que a língua _dele_ estava de volta no meu pescoço, maxilar, pescoço, clavícula e oh... isso, descendo pros seios e subindo. Senti uma dormência no meu baixo-ventre e agradeci a todos os santos por não estar no meu melhor estado, porque se estivesse, o carregaria para o primeiro canto daquele lugar e imploraria para que ele lambesse outras _partes_.

Antes que pudesse me perder novamente nos meus pensamentos observei seus olhos pertos demais dos meus.

- Posso colocar o limão aqui? – perguntou logo depois de salpicar o sal em mim e eu senti algo gelado entre meus seios – que estavam unidos _demais_ pelo sutiã que Alice selecionou, e cobertos por um tomara que caia preto.

- P-pode. – sussurrei e percebi que não eram só os olhos que estavam perto demais. Os lábios também.

Então o limão foi colocado e seus dedos roçaram, suavemente, na minha pele.

- Pronta? – perguntou antes de beijar meu queixo.

- Deus, sim, faça. – gemi, sentindo minhas _partes_ urrando por atenção. Ele não demorou muito para lamber o sal do meu corpo, tampouco em ficar tempo demais nos lugares salpicados pelo tempero. E então ele estava pegando a tequila.

Observá-lo levar o copo pequeno aos seus lábios e engolir o líquido âmbar em um gole só era erótico demais; mas o melhor foi perceber sua aproximação lenta, sensual, predatória.

Gemi baixinho quando senti sua mão no cós da minha saia azul de cintura alta e então subiu até as minhas costelas. E a aproximação agora era do seu rosto. Perto demais. Lábios nas minhas bochechas, língua no canto dos meus lábios, boca no meu pescoço, mãos na minha barriga, língua no topo dos meus seios, boca no limão, aplausos e gritos, boca na minha clavícula, no meu maxilar, na minha orelha.

- Consegue levantar? – perguntou com um tom de risada na voz.

Lamuriei incapaz de negar, menos ainda afirmar.

E então ele me puxou. E eu estava sentada no balcão, e subitamente carregada.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Fazer o dinheiro da sua amiga valer a pena.

- O-o que? – ofeguei, envolvendo sua cintura com minhas pernas. As mãos dele não hesitaram em segurar meu quadril contra si.

- Vamos nos certificar que você possa aproveitar todas as oportunidades antes do seu casamento, huh?

- Como? – gritei, afastando meu rosto do seu pescoço. Eu realmente não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas menos ainda de como meu rosto foi parar no pescoço dele. Só sabia que ele era tão deliciosamente cheiroso.

E então ele estava gargalhando enquanto nos levava para um quarto, sala, camarim.

- Que dinheiro, policial? – perguntei, focando-me no que me restou de sobriedade.

- Nenhum, Bella. E me chame de Edward.

- Edward... – suspirei contra seu pescoço.

_Diabos! Como meu nariz por parar ali novamente?_

- Como você me quer? – Ele perguntou depois de ter gargalhado.

_De todas as formas que você quiser me ter._

- Temos um problema então, porque eu te quero de muitas formas.

_Inferno! Eu falei em voz alta?_

E a risada masculina confirmou que sim, eu falei em voz alta.

- Sofá. – sussurrei, sentindo-me tonta demais.

E ele me colocou ali, mas abaixo do seu corpo.

- E-edward...

- Bella. – gemeu contra meu pescoço, enquanto espalhava beijos molhados ali.

- Acha que podemos conversar? – tentei afastá-lo com as palavras, porque minhas mãos definitivamente davam a mensagem errada ao apertarem a bunda deliciosa dele.

- Se você gosta assim, claro. – murmurou beijando meu queixo e canto dos lábios.

- Não. Conversar sem fazer _aquilo. _

- Aquilo? – perguntou com um sorriso irritante nos lábios. – Não sei do que está falando. – debochou, beijando meus seios por cima da blusa.

_Mamilos traidores!_

- São deliciosos. – ele provocou, mordendo um deles enquanto roçava sua pélvis, definitivamente empolgada, na minha.

- Jesus! – gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás enquanto envolvia minhas pernas no quadril dele. – Edward... uuuuung! – resmunguei, investindo contra ele, gerando a fricção que eu precisava. – A gente precisa parar. – murmurei entre beijos no seu maxilar.

- Sim sim. – ele concordou, baixando minha blusa e expondo meus seios.

Gemi alto porque, aparentemente, eu não tinha controle do meu tom de voz enquanto bêbada.

- Nem dos pensamentos. – ele complementou antes de mordiscar meu mamilo.

- Edward, merda! – gemi roçando-me freneticamente nele. – Eu vou gozar! Não! Conversar! A gente precisa conversar!

- Sim, gostosa, a gente já falou sobre isso. – ele comentou enquanto levantava a minha saia na altura da cintura, expondo minha calcinha de renda azul.

- Meu deus, você está encharcada. Eu não vejo a hora de me afogar em você.

- Oooh... – gemi, sugando seu lóbulo entre meus lábios. – Mete em mim. Não!

- Quer que eu meta ou não? – provocou enquanto roçava a ponta do seu dedo na minha calcinha.

- S-sim!

- Sim?

- Não. – respondi resignada.

- Não?

- Não!

- E por quê?

- Eu não sei! Só acho que você não devia meter em mim. Edward como a gente chegou aqui?

- Eu te trouxe.

- De onde?

- Do bar.

- De onde?

- Do bar.

- Não. De onde, onde?

- Da boate...? – perguntou com um tom debochado.

- Clube das mulheres? Aah. Policial! – comentei e ele já estava gargalhando, afastando-se de mim.

- Não! Fica aqui. – travei-o com minhas pernas.

- Não sei se vou conseguir _não_ meter em você, nessa distância.

Gemi e movimentei-me minimamente, esperando que ele nem tivesse sentido; mas sua mão na minha bunda foi suficiente para dizer que ele ouviu.

- Você está tão bêbada. – ele comentou rindo.

- Estou, não é? – ri junto.

- O que você quer conversar? – perguntou sério, acariciando minha perna.

- Que dinheiro? – não fazia ideia de onde surgiu este pensamento, só que ele continuava na minha cabeça.

- Sua amiga disse que você vai casar no próximo final de semana e que gostaria que eu te ajudasse a conhecer outras _coisas_.

- Você é prostituto. – suspirei, balançando minha cabeça quando tudo fez sentido.

- Não, Bella. Eu realmente não sou. Trabalho como _Gogo_ _Boy_ e _Barman_, mas como já tinha te visto e sua amiga me ofereceu dinheiro para fazer algo que eu já _faria_, nada mais justo do que unir o útil ao agradável, não é?

- Alice pagou pra eu fuder?

Ele gargalhou alto e depositou um beijo estalado no meu rosto. Então se afastou de mim e sentou no sofá. Só lembrei-me de puxar a blusa para cima quando ele, com um sorriso tímido no rosto, puxou a minha saia para baixo.

Semanas passaram desde aquele _incidente._ Edward e eu conversamos por quase duas horas. De início ele quis voltar para o bar e devolver o dinheiro da Alice; mas eu, achando que ela merecia aquele desfalque de 200 dólares, sugeri que ele ficasse com o dinheiro e que não voltasse agora, caso contrário acreditariam que ele não tinha _vigor_. Então ficamos falando sobre nada em especial até que o turno dele na boate terminou, meu alcoolismo passou e então caminhamos até a minha casa, que ficava há poucas quadras de lá. Em seguida ele pegou o metrô e rumou para a sua.

Eu não vou apelar para a hipocrisia e dizer que ele não me afetou e que eu me percebia pensando nele em momentos bizarros. Não vou dizer que neguei que transamos, ou que tampouco afirmei. Alice e Angela me sugaram, na manha seguinte daquele dia, mas tudo o que eu conseguir dizer, no auge da ressaca, foi que Edward é o dono do maior pênis que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

O problema maior disso tudo foi que enquanto estávamos naquele amasso forte no lugar que, posteriormente, descobri ser o camarim, acabei deixando cair algo importante e extremamente necessário para o meu primeiro emprego: a carta de recomendação do meu chefe no estágio. Aquela carta estava na minha bolsa porque pouco antes de eu ir para a Alice para nos arrumarmos juntas para a despedida de solteira da Angela, passei no escritório do Professor Jacob, o meu instrutor na Universidade de Illinois, em Chicago, e guardei sua recomendação na minha bolsa. Revirei a minha casa e a da Alice por vários dias, procurando aquela carta, mas a única conclusão que consegui chegar foi que deixei lá, no camarim do _policial_.

Eram quase seis da noite quando bati na porta da boate em que o conheci. Eu estava extremamente nervosa em encontrá-lo porque mesmo mantendo contato por mensagens de texto, não voltamos a nos encontrar.

Não fazia ideia se ele estava lá, ou se me atenderia, mas eu estava disposta a ignorar a vergonha absurda em prol da recuperação do documento. Foi por isso que quando uma mulher abriu a porta e disse que ele não trabalhava lá hoje, que eu não soube o que sentir, exceto medo. Medo de não mais encontrá-lo e, como consequência, perder a oportunidade de emprego.

Todavia ela me disse que ele estava em um bar de blues no centro da cidade, me deu o endereço do local e sugeriu que o procurasse lá. E foi isso que fiz. O espanto de vê-lo no palco, com um cigarro na boca e um baixo acústico nas mãos foi tanto que precisei sentar. Quando descobri onde ele estava hoje, achei que o encontraria como garçom, ou até mesmo barman, mas não músico. Eu sabia que ele gostava de música, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse, de fato, um.

E sua voz, por deus a sua voz, era tão rica, grave e rouca ao sussurrar naquele microfone que eu me perdi desejando, mais uma vez, que os sussurros fossem apenas para meus ouvidos, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios reconhecessem os seus.

Estremeci quando nossos olhares, depois de vários minutos, se encontraram. O ritmo de Soul, do Billy Paul, era carícias em minha pele, como sua voz era veludo em meus ouvidos. E então ele sorriu, reconhecendo-me. E eu retribuí, reconfortando-o. Ele tocou por mais de uma hora e então finalmente estava se despedindo da plateia eufórica e vindo em minha direção.

- A quem devo a honra? – ele perguntou acenando para o _barman_.

Rolei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto corar, enquanto me recostava no balcão do bar.

- Por acaso esqueci um envelope pardo contigo, Edward?

- Oh sim. O misterioso envelope. – riu, tragando o cigarro antes de bebericar o _whiskey_.

Suspirei embaraçosamente alto ao notar que ele era músico, fumava _e_ ingeria bebidas masculinas. Isso sem falar que era um exímio dançarino erótico.

- É uma carta de recomendação. – não fazia ideia do porquê senti necessidade de me explicar, só o fiz. – Está com você?

- Sim, sim. Na minha casa.

- Oh.

- Já estava de saída, Bella. Me acompanha?

- Pra sua casa?

Ele sorriu de canto, enquanto virava o _whiskey _e depositava o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Não se preocupa, amor, não fui pago para te levar para a cama.

Dei uma risada sem graça e baixei a cabeça, enquanto encaminhava-me para fora do bar.

- Você vem? – disse dando uma piscada de olho.

- Lógico! – ele respondeu sorrindo. Sua mão estava rapidamente no meio dos meus ombros, guiando-me. Eu sabia que era um contato desnecessário, mas me fazia sentir segura. Pegamos o metrô e descemos em uma redondeza não tão suburbana assim, mas tampouco pobre.

- Me desculpa por isso. Minha casa é bastante simples, mas confortável. – ele comentou coçando a nuca. Dei uma risadinha fraca, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Eu moro em república, Edward. Não existe nada pior do que isso. – sorri confortavelmente.

Ele foi sincero ao dizer que sua casa era simples. Quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Era pequeno, mas, de fato, confortável. Os móveis eram claros e davam a impressão de maior amplitude no ambiente.

- Posso saber o motivo do sorrisinho?

- Não é nada... – disse desconfortável. De fato não era. Nem tinha percebido que tinha sorriso até ele apontar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou da cozinha, olhando a geladeira. – Tenho água, água com gás e... hum... café...?

Sorri meneando a minha cabeça ao passo que concordava em tomar um café.

E gargalhei alto quando notei que ele só tinha cappuccino. _Solúvel_.

- Que tipo de homem faz cappuccino, Edward? – gargalhei, apoiando-me na porta da cozinha. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Não gosta?

- Gosto, claro. Mas... café solúvel?

- Vai parar de implicar comigo?

- Nah. Estou bem assim.

- Você ainda quer café?

- Depende...

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, me questionando.

- De verdade ou solúvel?

- Ria o quanto quiser. – comentou despreocupado.

Então ele estava colocando chantili na bebida e salpicando canela.

- Edward?

- Beba. – e o fiz. E por deus se não era o melhor cappuccino que já tomei.

- Bom?

- É... – respondi e sorri com a expressão pretensiosa no rosto dele. – Para um café solúvel, não é?

- Você é irritantemente irritante.

- Eu sei. – murmurei, bebericando o café.

- Quer ver um filme?

- Oh não... não quero interromper. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Interromper a minha 'noite de arromba'?

- Eu tenho certeza que você tem alguém te esperando.

- Pescando informações? – foi direto e conciso.

- Jesus... – murmurei deixando meus cabelos caírem no rosto para esconder meu rubor. - E aquele filme?

Ele gargalhou alto e me levou para a sala.

- Por que você nunca mencionou a carta de recomendação nas nossas mensagens de texto?

- Porque só surgiu oportunidade de emprego nesta semana... – encolhi os ombros, não dando muita atenção àquele fato.

Assistimos dois filmes e quando dei por mim já estava no meio da madrugada. A conversa entre nós dois era tranquila e deixou de ser constrangedora na primeira hora. As mensagens de texto que trocamos durantes as semanas foram essenciais para que construíssemos uma intimidade básica, mas nem de perto suficiente para que nos conhecêssemos tão bem.

Eu descobri que ele só era _gogo_ _boy_ porque precisava fazer dinheiro extra para sustentar a sua afilhada de três anos, que perdeu os pais no seu primeiro ano de vida e não tinha mais avós. E que ele não gostava de ter que passar por aquilo três noites por semana. Reforçou a ideia que não era garoto de programa e que era apaixonado por música.

Cada palavra contida nas suas _sms_ me faziam atrair mais e mais por ele, mas, em contrapartida, me faziam perceber quão absurda a ideia de ficarmos juntos era.

Éramos brincalhões e bastante companheiros, mas nunca tínhamos uma conversa mais séria. E eu sentia falta _dessa_ abertura.

- Ei... – senti seu ombro bater no meu. – Está aonde?

- Hum?

- Você viajou. O que houve?

Apenas sorri, encolhendo os ombros e focando-me na televisão, que passava os créditos do último filme que vimos. Foi só com este gesto que notei o quão próximos estávamos. Meu ombro roçou no dele e eu podia obervar na minha visão periférica que ele me observava.

- O que? – perguntei ainda olhando para a televisão.

- Você é tão esquisita. – comentou, prontamente quebrando o clima.

Rolei os olhos e bufei.

- Tão cavalheiro.

- Eu disse que você é esquisita, nenhuma mentira.

- Tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

- O que você precisa ouvir, Bella? – perguntou e virou-se de modo que estivesse de lado no sofá e encarando meu corpo de frente.

- Nada, Edward. Só brincadeira. – ri, nervosamente, e levantei do sofá para colocar alguma distancia entre nossos corpos.

- Você é linda... – murmurou segurando meu pulso e puxando-me de volta para o sofá. – Sua personalidade é espetacular... – seu braço apoiou-se nos meus ombros. – eu fico ansioso pelas suas mensagens de texto. – puxou meu corpo para perto do dele. – e se não recebo uma durante aquele dia, releio cada uma delas quando chego em casa. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ele estava próximo demais. Demais.

- Eu sonho com você constantemente... – murmurou contra meu maxilar e espalhou beijos leves ali.

Estremeci quando senti sua mão livre apertar a minha cintura e lamuriei quando sua respiração quente tocou meu pescoço.

- Quero você. Todos os dias eu te desejo.

- Edward... – meio gemi, meio suspirei.

- Desde o primeiro dia. – soprou antes de beijar o canto dos meus lábios. – Todos os dias... – completou e efetivamente me beijou.

Aquilo não foi nada como eu sequer imaginaria ser. Era carinhoso, gentil, mas necessitado. Era como se ele realmente estivesse confirmando com gestos o que acabou de falar.

- Edward... – interrompi o beijo e sorri quando percebi que ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço. – Quanto Alice te pagou dessa vez?

Ele gargalhou alto, muito alto, e me deitou no sofá.

- Dinheiro nenhum no mundo pagaria o que estou prestes a fazer com você.

Estremeci visivelmente, mas levantei uma sobrancelha implicante.

- Eu teria que concordar, não é?

- Oh...claro.

- Convença-me. – pisquei e ele sorriu. E então seus lábios estavam de volta aos meus enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, sem tocar em lugar algum que eu quisesse.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até que a necessidade tivesse chegado a um nível insuportável.

- Deus, Edward! Me toca. – implorei, sentindo meu rosto corar, mas, pela primeira vez, sem me importar com isso.

- Convença-me.

- Seu babaca! – rosnei e apalpei seu _volume_ com voracidade. Ele gemeu alto e estocou contra a minha mão. Abri o zíper da sua calça e gargalhei quando percebi que ele estagnou acima de mim.

- Demais para você?

- Cala a porra da boca e espera aí, sem se mexer.

- O-o que?

- Vou pegar a caixa de camisinhas.

- Caixa? – arregalei os olhos, mas senti a dormência do meu corpo intensificar.

- Dinheiro no mundo, Bella. – ele piscou o olho, me deu um beijo rápido e correu da sala. Passou pouco tempo até que ele tivesse voltado com uma caixa de camisinhas fechada.

- Costuma comprar sempre em caixas? – impliquei, incapaz de manter o ciúme da minha voz.

- Se você ver a data de fabricação desta vai ficar até com pena de mim... – comentou tímido e eu sorri.

- O que? Você não transa frequentemente?

- Eu tenho a Abby. Não trago qualquer mulher aqui em casa e muito menos fico muito tempo fora dela.

Sorri quando percebi o carinho com o qual ele falou da menina e senti algo estranho no meu peito.

- Onde ela está hoje?

- Na casa da minha mãe... Ela fica lá quando eu preciso trabalhar a noite.

Concordei compreensivamente e sorri.

- O que? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Você é adorável quando fala dela. – comentei sinceramente.

- Ela é maravilhosa. Tudo o que faço é por ela.

- Eu sei... – sussurrei acariciando o rosto dele. – Mas já imaginou que algumas coisas que faz podem, futuramente, acabar machucando-a? – murmurei, tentando não interferir na vida dele, mas já preocupando-me com o futuro dos dois.

Edward sorriu com o meu gesto e voltou a me beijar. Sua mão segurava meu rosto, enquanto o corpo impulsionava o meu para voltar a deitar. As carícias dos seus lábios e línguas eram tão gentis com os meus que eu fui incapaz de suprimir o suspiro. Meu peito parecia estar em compressão e a respiração cada vez mais falha.

- Você é maravilhosa... E eu espero que não pense coisas... erradas... por causa da caixa.

- Eu acredito em você. – sorri contra seus lábios e baixei minhas mãos para a sua calça.

Nossas roupas se perderam em um átimo e logo senti seu membro, coberto pelo látex, torturar a minha intimidade.

- Por favor... – supliquei em sussurros e ofeguei quando meu pedido foi imediatamente atendido.

- Linda... – murmurou contra meu pescoço enquanto nossos quadris intercalavam nos movimentos de vai e vem.

Ele gostava de falar palavras sujar durante o sexo. Bastante vocal. Eu, em contra partida, era muito gestual e expressiva nas minhas sensações. Os murmúrios e balbucias dele, eram respondidos pelos meus gestos necessitados demais. Ficamos assim em um tempo suficiente para torturar meu corpo inteiro. Eu pulsava em casa terminação nervosa e seu maxilar tensionado era suficiente para explicitar que ele também, pulsava.

- Goza para mim, amor. Goza... – sussurrou contra meus seios antes de tomar um mamilo em seus lábios. – Assim... – gemeu, estocando mais forte, quando eu comecei a entrar em ebulição.

Ele não demorou a chegar no seu alívio. Mas isso não significa que estávamos satisfeitos com o que aquele ato nos proporcionou. Era como se não fora suficiente para nenhum de nós dois.

Aquela noite foi passada com suor, gemidos e prazer. Vimos o sol nascer e se colocar no topo do céu; foi só então que peguei meu envelope e voltei para casa, sob a promessa que o ligaria assim que possível. Não foi isso o que aconteceu, na realidade. Eu estava ocupada demais nos dias seguintes com o emprego novo e envergonhada demais para ligar para ele. Edward não voltou a mandar mensagens de texto e, tampouco, ligou.

Eu estava devastada com isso. Alice insistia que eu tentasse contato com ele, mas conhecendo o homem que conheci, era fácil perceber que tudo o que ele menos queria neste momento era um envolvimento. E deixando a hipocrisia de lado, eu morria só de pensar que de quinta a sábado ele dançava para outras mulheres. Eu não poderia conviver comigo mesma sabendo disso, mesmo que fosse para a minha cama que ele voltasse.

- Tia Bella, tia Bel-laaa! – a menina loira me chamou.

Sorri enquanto me agachava para ficar da altura dela. Abigail era graciosa. Três anos de fofura extrema. Ela é gentil e engraçada. Meus alunos variavam de três a quatro anos e eram as melhores coisas que me aconteceram na vida. Sempre fui louca por crianças e ser professora delas era a realização de um sonho.

- Sim, querida. Acabou de colorir o desenho?

- Sim, sim, mas quero pipi. – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão. Levantei e ofereci a minha, encaminhando-a para o banheiro. Sua avó estava atrasada para buscá-la na escola e como eu precisava ficar aqui por mais duas horas, me ofereci para olhá-la. Ouvi uma comoção do lado de fora e esperei Abby terminar de usar o banheiro, então coloquei a cabeça para fora e vi... _Edward_... gesticulando enfaticamente para a inspetora da escola.

- Papai! – Abby correu, soltando minha mão, e se jogou nas pernas dele.

Ofeguei quando observei a cena, mas sorri amplamente, copiando o sorriso aliviado dele.

- Onde você estava, meu amor?

- Pipi com a Tia Bella. – disse apontando na minha direção e eu corei.

Edward imediatamente sorriu quando me viu. Os olhos arregalados davam uma expressão peculiar na fisionomia dele e eu gargalhei baixinho, enquanto acenava timidamente.

- Bella?

Concordei com a cabeça, rindo, enquanto fazia meu caminho até eles.

- Srta. Swan, professora da Abby.

- Oh... OH. – disse sorrindo.

- Edward, pai dela. Abby, meu amor, porque não pega seu material?

- Tá! – disse e correu para a sala de aula. Não consegui evitar a aproximação ao lugar, preocupando-me com o bem estar dela.

- Você nunca ligou. – ele falou de maneira direta.

- Você também não.

- Achei que... você não quisesse que eu ligasse.

- Por que iria querer isso? – perguntei atônita.

-Primeiro porque eu era, como você chama mesmo? Dançarino erótico e segundo porque eu fiquei desempregado.

- Como?

- O que?

- Desempregado?

- Eu pedi demissão da boate, Bella.

- P-por quê?

- Eu não queria mais colocar a Abby em uma situação desconfortável, nem minha família. Ela me perguntou qual era o meu trabalho para uma dinâmica de escola e eu não consegui ter a dignidade de responder. Então menti, dizendo que era músico.

- Você é músico. – sussurrei.

- Não só isso... – acrescentou com um sorriso triste.

- Você está bem?

- Agora sim. Ela esta feliz... – disse movimentando a cabeça na direção da Abby.

- Ela é espetacular mesmo. – suspirei observando-a.

- Estou com saudades. – ele disse de súbito, antes de segurar a minha mão.

- Pai, pai, pai! – Abby gritou, quebrando o momento. Rapidamente afastei nossas mãos e notei que ele suspirou resignado.

- Sim, princesa.

- Posso tomar sorvete hoje?

- Claro que sim. Depois de almoçar.

- Tá! Tia Bella pode ir?

Novamente senti meu rosto corar, mas sorri para a garotinha.

- Abby, querida. Eu não quero ser intrusa.

- O que é intrusa? – perguntou olhando para o seu pai.

- É algo que a 'Tia Bella' jamais seria. E é claro que pode vir conosco, só basta ela querer. – ele me olhou tão intensamente que percebi que ele não estava falando só do sorvete.

- Quero o meu de limão então! – respondi a pergunta de ambos, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Só preciso pegar as minhas coisas, certo?

Ambos menearam a cabeça enfaticamente. Recolhi meus pertences rapidamente e voltei para a porta da sala, onde eles me esperavam com sorrisos calorosos.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou, pegando Abby no colo e posicionando-a em seu quadril.

Concordei e respirei fundo, enquanto dei um passo na direção da saída, com a minha mão entrelaçada à dele.

* * *

E aí? *saltita impacientemente*

Me digam o que acharam que eu faço o Edward dançar pra vocês, ok? ;)

Lou.


End file.
